Goodbye
by TheGreatBagel
Summary: "Ike? Sweety..." She glanced at the three boys sitting before her. Kyle layed in the bed, a broken mess. "It's time to say goodbye."


**Goodbye**

Ike stared intently at the set of keys sitting on his desk. Four months, thirteen days, and sixteen hours. That was how long he was supposed to wait until he drove by himself. How long it would be before his brother was supposed to be back.

 _Funny,_ he thought bitterly. _That word supposed. But you never did what you were supposed to do._

A ball of iron seemed to form in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the simple piece of metal sittong his desk. As much as he hated to admit it, he minutely loathed his older brother for leaving them to him. Kyle had even promised that he would be in the car when he went on his first drive.

 _Not anymore, huh?_ Ike growled shoving his face into his knees as the tremors began. Just two days ago everyone found out. It spread like wildfire through the small town of South Park. Pity filled the hearts of most of the occupants as they went home that night. Ike hated them all for it.

"Ike?" His mother's shaky voice called knocking at his door lightly. "Sweety, can I come in? I'm doing laundry." His mother tried to act normal, like it didn't break her heart to know. Or worst yet, like she hadn't spent the past fourty eight hours sobbing her eyes out.

The youngest...the only Broflovski son stayed silent as he stared at the item of his hatred. Sheila entered anyway, making sure to keep her eyes down cast.

"We're going to the hospital tonight," She whispered as she approached her youngest son. "You should come with us. I know he'd like for you to see him." She brushed a hand over his head, careful to avoid the stitches that were placed there. When the youngster didn't react, Sheila followed his gaze and felt the tears rise in her eyes.

"Why?" He whispered shoving his face further into his knees. "Why is it him? Why not Stan? Or Kenny? Or fuck, mom!" He wheezed shakily. The tears were flowing freely now. "It's not fair," He shuddered looking up into his mother's face. Her own green eyes sparkled with the will to hold back the tears.

"Language," She admonished softly tugging him to her chest. Since the news, he hadn't had a chance to sob out his feelings on it all. "Come with us." She stated as she rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly.

"I can't," His voice cracked heavily under his own weight. "Mom, I can't see him like that." It was a whisper. Sheila nodded in understanding. It was certainly hard to see him hooked up to everything, the ventilator wheezing and beeping as it breathed for him.

"I know it's hard," She sniffed closing her own eyes. "I know it's hard, but..."

* * *

 **5 Days Ago**

Kyle laughed as he bounced down the street with his super best friend. The college semestir had ended, and he was finally at home where he needed to be. After all, Ike was now fourteen, going on fifteen, and had been promised a few driving lessons over the summer. Kyle, of course, had no doubt his baby brother would pick everything up pretty quick. Soon enough, he could see Ike speeding around town laughing as they hit an ice patch—similarly to him and Stan when they got their own driver's license.

"Jesus man," Stan grinned looking the red head up and down. "You've certainly grown up, huh?"

Kyle Broflovski had always been a good looking guy; a thin muscular build, tapered waiste, an ass that Bebe had chased for years, all connected to emerald eyes and red hair that the family was known for. But what really stood out about the jew, was the kindness; his ability to help people no matter what their situation was. It was discovered in high school that Kyle cared an aweful lot about people who didn't deserve it.

Kyle shrugged softly, inahling the fresh mountain air deeply. Already his cheeks, nose, and lips were tinging from the chilled air. He let out a breathy sighed glancing around mischeviously.

"I guess," He chuckled offering an appreciating glance at his super best friend. He had called and begged him to greet him at the airport, insisting he wanted to surprise his mother. "Damn," He whispered glancing at the 'shitty' wok, and the surrounding stores. Nostaglia took him over like a wild fire. "I missed this place," He chuckled excitedly. After nearly two years away from South Park, he forgot just how much the hick country town meant to him.

"C'mon," Stan grinned grabbing his friends arm, dragging him down the road towards the Jew's house. He had set up a surprise party for the red head only hours before going to pick him up. It seemed everyone they had grown up with had missed him just as much as he them. It would be nice to see a certain blonde reconnect with him. Kenny had been a piss ant whiner ever since Kyle had to leave. It was sad really, watching the blonde go through the motions poutily counting down the days until he could web cam again. "I've got my own surprise."

"Just another two steps," Stan murmured pushing the reluctant red head forward.

"I don't trust you," Kyle replied nervously putting his foot forward, recoiling when it collided with something rather solid. "Ouch! You're supposed to tell me when something like that is about to happen, douche bag!" The rouge haired boy snapped annoyed with the hands covering his eyes. Kyle had never really been a fan of surprises; not whilst growing up with one Eric Cartman.

"Just a few more," Stan grinned winking at the ever excited blonde. How Kyle didn't realize someone else was there, Stan couldn't understand. The blonde was practically exuberant; energy oozed off him in waves. Kenny worried his lip wanthing nothing more than to rush him early, but with Kyle standing on the steps, he worried it would send them both spiraling into the snow.

 _Screw it_ , he thought bouncing on the balls of his feet. He rushed forward, grasping the bundle of Kyle's jacket in his hands and tugged the red head into an excited kiss. Kyle yelped stumbling forward, banging his shin against one of the steps. Stan's hands had been removed from his face, leaving Kyle surprised to be face to face with his blonde beau. A heated blush rushed up to his cheeks as he softly returned the kiss. Two years ago, PDA between the duo would have been frowned upon.

A chorus of cheers erupted from inside the home. Kyle jolted back nearly pushing Kenny away—thankfully the blonde spent his own two years working in the local garage and had built up his muscles. Kyle gnawed on his lip as he glanced his boyfriend over. Yepp, he didn't see himself sleeping alone the entire time he was home.

"Hurry," Stanly laughed ushering the redhead into the full house. Sheila was too busy trying to make sure everyone was comfortable to notice the three people that waltzed through the door. The poor Broflovski mother was muttering curses against Stan, not sure why he insisted on having this get together at her house.

"Mom," Kyle smiled breathless as his chest filled a homey feeling. He couldn't quite describe how excited he was to see his mother after two years. Sheila's head snapped up as she froze mid step. It took only a second for the shock to subside before she was crushing him in a hug.

"My bubbaluh!" She screeched having to stand on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "You're freezing! Did you walk all the way here?! When you did get in?" Her questions were a bit of an overload, so Kyle simply leaned down and hugged her again. She giggled softly rolling her eyes and rubbing his back soothingly. When she pulled back again, she glanced him up and down before nodding softly. "This calls for a special dinner." Kyle nodded smiling warmly at her, his hand snaking it's way into Kenny's. "For now, enjoy the party." She stepped aside as a crowd seemed to rush the older boy.

That night, Kyle sat on the couch curled up to Kenny as they watched re-runs of Terrance and Phillip. Kenny laughed heartily at their antics, his arm draped over Kyle's shoulders. It had been a hell of a day, the blonde admitted to himself as he looked at the resting face of his boyfriend.

"A hell of a day indeed," He smiled warmly placing a loving kiss on Kyle's head. Kyle murmured in his sleep cuddling closer, one of his arms resting over Kenny's waist. He had certainly missed this part the most. Careful not to wake the sleeping man beside him, he lifted his wrist and turned the tv off. He didn't think Mrs. Broflovski would have a problem with him staying the night.

* * *

 **Present**

Kenny stared at the while ceramnic tile in front of him. He hadn't left the hospital in fourty-eight hours. He was sure that aweful smell he had been smelling was him, but he couldn't find it in him to go home. The nurses had asked him if he was okay multiple times, but he always ignored them. His lips pursed into themselves as he frowned harder before burrying his face in his arms. His own fingers gripped at his hair as he tried to keep his breaths level and even.

"Kenny," A soft voice whispered sitting beside him. Bebe. Tears welled in the blonde males face as he looked up at his ex-partner. He swallowed heavily at the pity in the reflecting blue eyes. "How ya doin?" She asked placing a hand on his hunched back. Slowly, cautiously, she rubbed her hand in a circle on his back.

"Like shit," He whispered, turning to hide his face again. It broke her heart to see him in such a state. Hell, it hurt her a year and a half ago when they had a fling, and the guilt rode on his shoulder's for months. She still didn't know if he had told Kyle yet or not. "Like fucking shit," He muttered brokenly. She leaned on his back closing her eyes. It wasn't supposed to end up like this.

"I'm sorry," She whispered softly continuing to comfort him in the best way she could. If Wendy were here, she'd know what to do. But the two hadn't talked in months. Not after she had come clean to Wendy about her and Kenny. Wendy had been pissed off. After high school, her and Kyle had grown close, even e-mailing on the regular. It was the easiest way for the red head to keep up with what was going on with Stan, since he hardly had any time to talk or message the young man himself.

"All nurses to bay twelve. Code green en route." A mechanical voice chanted over the PA system. Bebe glanced up, catching the other nurses eye. They understood her need to comfort the blonde, but still. She had a job to do as a tech.

"I have to go, Kenny." She sat up straight. "You should too. You need to go home and take a shower or something. They'll let visitors in again soon." She patted his shoulder softly before rushing down the hall to glove up. As the wind brushed against her face, she felt the tears well up before sliding down her cheek. She didn't know who she felt worst for...Kyle or Kenny. Unfortunately, she was finding herself leaning towards the latter.

* * *

 **4 Days Ago**

"Ken?" Kyle rubbed his eyes as the morning light flittered in through the blinds. He should have remembered to close them last night. "C'mon Ken," He chuckled trying to set up, but the blonde was dead to the world. Shaking his head softly he got up from the couch, pushing his boyfriend's arm off him softly.

"Morning," Sheila whispered smiling softly at the wrinkled clothes and ruffled morning hair of her oldest son. It was a sight she hadn't realized just how much she missed when he left. But now, having it before her, it filled her with a motherly joy. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Kyle smiled warmly at his mother as he followed her into the kitchen. "

"Teach me how to cook Kabbutz. I tried a few recipes online, but none of them were as good as you make." His hands reached for the cutting board and knife drawer. Sheila bumped him with her hip, lightly pushing him out of the way.

"No uh," She grinned toyfully at the redhead. "I will not be spilling my secrets today. Go wake up your boyfriend. Or at least move him up to your bedroom." She ushered her son out of the kitchen. Kyle laughed lightly stumbling into the living room. He glanced around biting his lip micheviously. Surely, his mother wouldn't mind if they took a bit to get 'situated' upstairs.

Softly, he stradled his boyfriend's lap and ran his fingers through the blonde locks that he had loved to play with so much. It was a wonderously familiar feeling.

"Mm, what a great view," Kenny mumbled sleepily staring up at the red head groggily. A clashing pan from the kitchen caught the blonde's ears as he glanced sideways. Kyle grinned lightly, leaning down placing a not so chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"She said to bring you up to my room." He murmured into his mouth as his hands worked their way under Kenny's shirt. The blonde shuddered closing his eyes, willing Little Kenny to stay right where he was. "So let's take this upstairs," He whispered huskily climbing off Ken's lap with a wink. Kenny certainly didn't have to be told twice. He followed his boyfriend up the stairs like a little puppy.

Kyle didn't even have a chance to fully shut the door before he was pulled back by his hips. He giggled giddily to himself as Kenny felt his way down his boyfriend's pants. With a soft gasp, the blonde found exactly what his hand was looking for. What he didn't like though, was that he couldn't see the sexy faces of Kyle; he had always been expressive during their more scandalous moments.

"Ken," He hissed softly when he was released. "Seriously?" His annoyed tone certainly where he had wanted it to be. Instead, it came out as whiney and needy.

Kenny smirked down at his boy, pulling himself out from under him, before pinning him down to the bed. "I don't like not being able to see you." He winked leaning down into a heated kiss. His teeth scraped along the redhead's lips as he dragged his mouth along Kyle's jaw, settling on that oh so sweet spot at the nape, eliciting a rather excited squeal.

"Ken," Kyle growled softly, his breath starting to come in small rasps. "God damnit," He whispered staring at cerulean eyes. Ken smirked leaning down and capturing his boyfriend in yet another kiss.

Downstairs Ike was putting his headphones in to drown out whatever his brotherwas doing upstairs. It was no secret that Kyle and Kenny were horndogs. Hell, he had had to listen to them several times back when Kyle lived at home. No matter how quiet Kyle tried to be, Ike knew Kenny ruined it.

"Ike," Sheila sighed softly smiling down at her youngest son. "What do you say we go out for breakfast?" Ike nodded quickly glancing up the stairs.

"Please," He muttered quickly dawning his messenger bag and hoodie.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Stan paced along his own room. Wendy watched him from her spot on the bed. It had been like this for the past two days, and Wendy was starting to worry. There had been little to no news coming from Ken, and even less from Sheila herself.

"It's got to be okay," Stan whispered glancing up at Wendy. "Right? All of this has to be some kind of aweful nightmare, and tomorrow, I'll wake up, and it'll be different. Right?" Wendy worried her lip as she stared at her fiance. She wanted to hate him for putting him in this situation, for making her love a sobbing ball of mush. But, then again, only he could have that kind of an affect on him.

"No," She whispered softly watching as Stan crumpled further into himself. She stood from the bed and made her way toward his door. She couldn't help Stan with what he was fighting. She could only hope that she would be able to help him after his greif.

Ike twiddled his thumbs sitting beside Kenny. It had been an akward silence ever since the young ravenette had sat down. He wanted to break it, just to hear something; have some kind of connection to the person who was there when it all happened.

"Kenny," Ike whispered softly. The blonde didn't stir. Worrying his lip, he reached his hand out to place it on his shoulder. He felt Kenny gasp and shudder before he sat up straighter and looked at him. If Ike hadn't known any better, he would have thought Kenny was recovering from a drunken night, with his red glassy eyes, disheveled hair, and the stench that seemed to radiate off him.

"Sorry," The blonde choked out glancing around at everyone who had snuck in without him noticing. "I didn't..."

"I know," Ike sighed heavily leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "I know..." He muttered fingering the clinking metal that he had snuck into his pocket. "Have you seen him today?"

"No," Kenny shook his head leaning back and pressing the palm of his hands into his eyes. "They haven't opened up visiting hours yet. And the one nurse that was letting me in, wasn't here today." His voice was strained and raspy, as if he hadn't used it all day.

"Oh," Ike shrunk into his seat. He had hoped to have some news by now. But no one was telling him anything. If he could just get a good glance at the chart, he could get the answers himself. But he was afraid to go into the room, to catch a glimpse of what he only suspected was laying beneath that sheet.

"Broflovski family," An authoritative voice called from the far corner of the waiting room. Sheila, Gerald, and Ike all stood up simultaniously. The doctor nodded his head to the door, holding it open for them politely. Ike felt his pulse in his ear and was about to step towards the door too, when a hand desperately grasped at his wrist. He turned back to catch the peterturbed stare from Kenny.

With careful thought, Ike grasped the hand, tugging Kenny towards the door with them. Sheila glanced back at her son, smiling brokenly when she noticed who he was dragging. The doctor arched a brow, but allowed the boy in anyway. If the family wanted him there with him, then so be it.

"I've got some news...some good news, and some bad news." He stated starting down the hall.

* * *

 **3 Days Ago**

Kyle was excited as he walked around the town, waving to the familiar faces. His heart rode high in his chest as he made his way to the south side of town. After Kenny had left the night before, he decided he wanted to make a surprise visit to the blonde.

He took the turns by memory, speeding up as he got closer to the railroad tracks. Excitement, and something warm, stirred in the base of his stomach. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, bringing about an even larger grin. So far, everything had been perfect. Stan had agreed to meet him later in the day, he would start giving Ike driving lessons when he got back, and then dinner with the entire group. It felt just like the old days.

"Girl look at that body," He hummed excitedly to himself as he almost skipped over the tracks that seperated the north side from the south. It was an immediate change in the housing—dishoveled, run down homes littered with lawnmowers and tires in their front yard. Kyle ignored it by simply turning his music up. He wasn't exactly a stranger to this side of the tracks anyway, having made the same trek many a time during high school.

"Kenny," He whispered giddily to himself as the familiar house came into view. Just before he left, he had agreed to help Kenny fix the place up a bit. His dad was currently in jail (surprisingly), and his mom was doing her best to sober up without him. In order to help her along, Kenny wanted to fix just about everything. So his last summer in town, Kyle helped slap plaster on a wall, fix plumbing, lighting, and anything else that Kenny had asked for help with. It definitely earned him several nights of a different type of muscle cramp.

Minutely, and unnoticed, he sped up his pace rushing down the sidewalk. He almost didn't bother knocking, but remembered his manners at the last moment. He rapped softly on the door, even though he was sure everyone was already awake, he didn't want to risk being rude. There was a shuffle, some whispers, and giggles before Kenny opened the door.

With red lipstick all over his face and neck.

And a familiar blonde sitting on the couch, looking at Kyle in horror.

It was as if the world was drained of noise, all but the heavy beating inside his heart. But, Kyle Broflovski was known for being a strong willed person. So, when the tears built up in his eyes, he pushed them back by pursing his lip and taking a step back. A grim smile took over his face as he nodded softly.

"Right, I uh," He pointed behind him akwardly, turning. "Sorry to interrupt." He stepped off the steps quicker than he had run up them to see the blonde.

"Fuck, Kyle wait!" Kenny reached out for him, before turning around and grabbing his jacket from inside. "Shit, Bebe..." He looked at the blonde had wanted not two minutes ago, and felt a ball form in his gut.

"I get it," She whispered buttoning her shirt back up. Tears were in her eyes, but Kenny couldn't tell if it was because he was leaving after Kyle, or because they had been caught. Either way, he didn't have time to deal with her.

He turned back around to see where the redhead had managed to take off, but there was nothing. He certainly hadn't remember Kyle being that fast. "Kyle!" He called out shoving his parka hood up and started towards the tracks. It was the only way out of the south side that he knew of—and he knew a lot of things about South Park.

That evening, Stan waited patiently at City Wok for Kyle. But the red head never showed up. With a last glance at his wrist, he decided to check his phone, surprised when he realized he had a missed message.

 _Can't make it. -K_

Stan frowned looking at the message. Sent only two minutes ago, and that was still late. Not exactly something that Kyle Broflovski did.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Ike felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at the body on the bed. Ventilators hooked up to his mouth, several introvenus lines hooked up throughout his arms. A catheter bag hung off the side of the bed. Blue tubes hung from his face, hooking up to a blocky white machine that read out stats that, for once, Ike didn't understand.

"Shit," Kenny whispered from his spot beside the youngest Broflovski. He worked his way over the redhead, hand reaching out softly. It was never any less surprising to see Kyle laying surrounded by the machines, and stark whiteness. His heart fell into his stomach, and momentarily, he wondered if Ike heard it hit the digestive juices.

"Kyle," Ike whispered rather brokenly. Kenny jerked his head over looking at the shocked young man. He had forgotten that Ike hadn't really seen his brother since the initial visits. Tears welled up in the dark brown eyes, before cascading down his cheeks.

"You haven't seen him, have you?" Kenny whispered as the kid made his way over to the extra couch. Ike simply shook his head, still in mild shock. "It sucks huh?" Kenny collapsed into his own chair that he had claimed. His hand clamped firmly around Kyle's; it was a stark contrast, Kenny's tanned skin from working outdoors and Kyle's ginger paleness.

Ike simply nodded, letting the room fall in akward silence. Reaching into his pants, Ike tugged out Kyle's keys staring at them in the light. He didn't want to focus on the body laying before him, so he turned his attention on the things he hated.

"His keys?" Kenny aked quietly looking at clinking metal objects.

"He was supposed to teach me drive that night," Ike whispered softly. "Or morning, or whatever." He closed his eyes and pushed his head into his knees. The slow and steady rhytm of the beeping machin seeped into his ears, silencing the clinking of the keys.

"Right," Kenny felt his throat go dry as he leaned back in his seat. "Well...I'm sure..."

"Don't lie," Ike snapped quickly, recomposing himself. "I mean...I'm not stupid Ken. You forget what household I grew up in. If Kyle hadn't talked me out of it, I would have graduated with him. But he insisted I stay and enjoy my high school years."

Kenny nodded quietly, releasing the hand in his grasp. "But he still might," He whispered softly leaning forward. He just had to. Kenny certainly couldn't live without the vibrant red head.

* * *

 **Two Days Ago**

Kyle did his best to ignore the incoming calls from everyone. He had even debated just packing up and heading back to his warm dorm, and forgetting everything.

"Kyle?" Stan's voice broke through his silence. Kyle rolled his eyes, and, with a heavy sigh, heaved himself up to open the door. If anything, he was rather surprised that the raven haired man hadn't tormed in on his own. "Hey," He whispered glancing over the dishoveled state of his friend. Red curls were poking in every direction, and he was still in his clothes from what he was sure was the day before. "You okay?"

"No," Kyle stated stepping aside to alow Stan access to his room. Stan glanced around at the mess, noting the suitcases sitting open on the floor beside his bed. Kyle didn't even bother stating his reason, simply started to throw clothes into the suitcase.

"You're leaving?" Stan furrowed his brows softly watching the red head work himself up into a tizzy.

"Yes," Kyle snapped rubbing a hand over his face. "I can't stay here." He whispered collapsing onto his bed. Stan frowned, sitting beside his friend and draping an arm over him.

"Why not? What happened?" He rubbed a soothing circle around his shoulders.

"Kenny and Bebe?" Kyle sighed heavily looking at the threadbare rug he had never been able to bring himself to replace. He felt Stan go rigid beside him.

"You caught them? They ended that months ago," Stan blurted glowering at the floor. He remembered kicking the sense into Kenny's ass after catching him and Bebe in a rather compromising position. Even if he wasn't involved in the relationship it was still his super best friend Kenny was messing with.

"You knew?" Kyle's head snapped up as he looked at Stan. Guilt formed a knot in the older boy's stomach. Kenny had begged him not to tell the redhead; claimed it was just a fling because he was lonely. And Stan, going against his better judgement, agreed on the condition that Kenny have no more flings.

"I...well...yea, but..." Stan muttered looking down at the floor. Kyle simply nodded before standing and grabbing his keys off the table.

"I need a drink with the one person who would never lie to me." Kyle snapped storming out of the house; even ignoring the calls from Sheila. The older woman made her way up the stairs glaring at Stan.

"What just happened?" She hissed protectively, glancing around the room, not failing to notice the same suitcase that Kyle had halfway packed.

"Kike," Eric Cartman hissed leaning over the bar glowering at the red head. He slid another rum and coke across the old wooden counter. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

Kyle was certainly beyond sober when he looked up at the brunette. Eric had certainly changed a lot in the last two years. His physique had thinned, and Kyle could certainly tell the asshole had started going to the gym. He had a sleeve of tattoos, and a neat trim haircut. The jew certainly couldn't lie to himself, the brunette was looking pretty damn good.

"Kenny's an asshole," He slurred downing the rum and coke in a single gulp. It reminded him heavily of his parties back at the dorm. If he had stayed, it was probably where he would be at this very moment, instead of wallowing in his own depression in South Park.

"Obviously," Cartman snorted before sliding another one. Yes, he knew there was a cut off limit, but was he going to stop the Jew? No. It wasn't Eric's style. He wanted the damn redhead to have the worlds worst hangover the next day. "He's a po' boy. What did he do?"

"Cheated," Kyle whispered laying his cheek on the cool wood. "I caught him with Bebe," He sighed closing his eyes, a small hic making its way out of his throat. Eric rolled his eyes at the pity party before him.

"Pathetic," Eric snapped taking the half empty drink from his frenemy. "Get yourself together. You were gone, for two years. Kid had to calm himself somehow. Did you really expect him to stay loyal? Shit, I'm sure you've had plenty of dick up your own ass since you left."

"No," Kyle tensed glaring up at the brunette. "Actually, I haven't." Eric scoffed shaking his head.

"Then this is your own fault." He cast a glance towards the clock on the wall. Three thirty in the morning. "Look, this place is closing. Pay your bill, and I'll drive you home or something."

"I can drive," Kyle sneered digging the cash out of his wallet, and knowing damn well that he shouldn't be behind the wheel. He had lectured his baby brother on it several times since learning that he was in driving school.

"No, you can't." Eric snapped grabbing the money up. "Let me drive you home," He sighed softly looking at the exapserated red head.

"What about my truck?" Kyle growled rubbing his forehead. "I can't just leave it here." He reached into his pocket tugging out the keys. "I'll be fine."

"Then I'll follow you," Eric huffed cleaning the counter. He had pretty much everything ready to close shop. The only mess that remained were the glasses that Kyle had drank through. But he could worry about that tomorrow night.

"You don't have to," Kyle glared warily at the tattooed man. "I live a whole three miles away. I'll be fine." He stumbled over a chair in his wake. Eric scoffed following him anyway, pushing the chair back under the table.

"I know I don't have to, dumbass Jew." He slipped a leather jacket on over his shoulders and stepped out into the snow. Kyle seemed to sober up minutely when the cold air hit his cheeks.

"Now here's the rules," Eric snapped, pulling out his own car keys. "You're not going over twenty five miles an hour, and you're going to take the low roads." The burley man pointed his keys at the redhead.

"Eric, really." Kyle sighed turning to face the barely older boy. "I'll be fine." He sounded more sober than he looked. But Eric was starting to get tired of trying to take care of him.

"Fine," Eric gave in rolling his eyes. It wasn't his place to babysit his jewish friend anyway. He had learned that much in high school, and through the stupid angsty phases the boy had gone through. "But you call me as soon as you get home."

"Fine," Kyle caved rubbing a hand over his phone. "I'll see you around Eric." He turned shoving his key into the truck. "And uh," He sighed his shoulders sulking further. "Thanks for listening."

"Yea, I wish you'd do the same for me sometimes." Eric grumbled climbing into his car. He'd give the redhead a five minute headstart and ride behind him with his headlights off.

Biting his lip, Kyle crawled into the vehicle, fumbling for a moment, before inserting his key into the ignition.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Sheila Broflovski did not want to enter the white walled room on the other side of the heavy oak door. She knew exactly what lay behind it, and she didn't want the memories to stick with her. She wanted the last memory to be a happy one. The way he looked when he finally came downstairs to enjoy the breakfast she had made. Or the day when he had originally arrived, and was so excited to see her.

Gerald squeezed her hand softly. He had been rather stoic through it all. Taking it better than she had certainly expected the proud father to. But now, staring down at her, tears welled in his eyes.

Now it was time for them to say goodbye. The doctor had confirmed the worst; no brain signals, no reaction what so ever. She inhaled deeply, pushing her way through the door.

"Ike? Sweety..." She glanced at the three boys sitting before her. Kyle layed in the bed, a broken mess. His face was still swollen and bruised, she was positive that in some of the cuts that dawned his face and head, were the remains of glass that they had missed. His arm was in a cast that would be removed within less than twenty four hours. There was still so much to do. "It's time to say goodbye."


End file.
